


Laughter

by LucPendragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPendragon/pseuds/LucPendragon
Summary: The most unexpected thing in the world just happened, leaving him at a loss for words.





	Laughter

Laughter cut through the air, breaking the brief silence. The sincerity of the laughter was what was so off putting. It wasn’t forced or fake, he was genuinely happy. He was laughing from pure delight at something so unexpected. On any other occasion, he would have been angry at himself for reacting this way in a situation that probably should have been taken seriously. Everything had just changed. For better or worse, things could never go back to normal again. It would be messy, what had just happened would force the boy far beyond his personal bubble of safety. There would be tears and pain, but along with that would come happiness. And right now, there was laughter. All he could do was giggle hysterically until his chest hurt and his face turned bright red. Nothing in the world would make him want to take this back. It was everything Keith could have wished for. Strings attached and all. 

“Woah,” Lance chuckled. “If I had known i’d get this kind of reaction, I’d have kissed you a lot sooner.” 

“Shut up.” Keith grinned, pulling the taller boy closer, once again closing the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Archive of Our own, and you can expect a lot more in the future. I apologize for this being so short, I wanted to give you all a preview of my work before I started posting the longer things. I have a lot of pre-written one shots. Currently I am working on a Voltron witch AU, which I intend to have posted sometime before summer. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos and comment.


End file.
